


Drabbles: Apex's Valentine

by Null (Relyc)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Multi, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Null
Summary: Requests OpenLove is in the air...or is it just noxious gas?Headcanons/Imagines + Drabble requests open for Valentine-themed prompts or just general fluff!read chapter 1 for more info♡
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Reader/Everyone
Comments: 19
Kudos: 42





	1. Requests (Open)

Love is in the air...or is it just noxious gas? Headcanons/Imagines + Drabble requests open for Valentine-themed prompts or just general fluff!

(Note: If you do not specify you want a drabble or headcanons, I will take my pick on which to do (or do a bit of both.)

  * Reader/Character only!
  * can comment anonymously ♡
  * SFW or NSFW
  * 2nd person POV



Just comment with a pairing (ex. Reader/Character) and either a short description or a simple prompt idea. I can't promise all will get done but I am hoping to do my best to help get out of writer's block.

**Requests will remain open until the end of Feburary.**


	2. Injury and Ailment (Octane/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octane/Reader  
> either sickness or injury care prompt  
>  _request from anon friend_
> 
> Headcanons + Drabble

Octane's reaction to nursing you back to health depends on the reason why he's taking care of you.

In both situations, Octane would be a very doting partner (maybe not always show it) and make sure you're safe.

**Injury**

  * Octane would think it’s badass, but try not to let his dangerous instincts get in the way. 
    * He'd be supportive if you are in pain or visibly shaken up.  

      * If you are squeamish with blood, he'd make sure to keep your focus on him and off the wound.
      * If you cry, he'd wipe the tears away and try making you laugh to get your mind off the pain.
    * Leave getting hurt to him (unless you also have a dangerous spirit like him, then he'd make it competitive).
    * Be careful if it's a more serious injury. Octane can be persuasive and would try convincing you to get a robotic replacement.



**Ailment**

  * Octane would worry about your health, even if it was something small like a headache. 
    * As heir to Silva Pharmaceuticals, he knows there is a wide variety of illnesses that can have similar symptoms.  

      * All the possibilities would rush through his head on what could be ailing you.
      * He wouldn't admit it, but you getting sick worries him more than any physical injury.
    * Any type of medicine you may need, Octane would get it (stolen from his family's stock).
    * If he couldn't stay by your side, he'd call Lifeline to take his spot and care for you. 
      * Expect a check-up phone call every hour from him, until she tells him to stop so you can rest.



* * *

"Are you alright, cariño?" you hear Octane's muffled voice, followed by a knock on the closed bathroom door.

A heavy feeling rests in your gut and with each passing second, you can feel your mouth salivating more. You let out a few steady breaths through your nose to try to keep the nauseous feeling at bay. _Need to tell him something._ Just as you open your mouth to give him a reply, you instinctively lurch forward.

All of the contents in your stomach empty into the toilet.

Hearing this, a rapid string of knocks echoes through the small room with more urgency before the door bursts open. On the floor, you are a pitiful sight to see. In pajamas, you sit with both hands holding tightly onto the porcelain rim. You don't look at Octane. The only thing you can focus on is the pain in your gut as the muscles convulse each time you gag.

"Un momento."

Throughout the rest of the house, there are panicking footsteps as Octane darts between several rooms.

You're not sure how long he's gone for, but when the noises stop you assume he's back. Glancing towards the open door, you're surprised by what you see. A familiar cute face stands at the doorway, not covered by a signature face mask. He softly smiles at you, but the slight furrow of his brows gives away his worry. In his hands is a large blanket, bottles of water, crackers, and a few bottles of pills.

"Spending the night in the crapper is a bit boring," Octane's feet clink against the tiles as he walks towards you, "but since it's with you, I'll make an exception." On his face is a toothy smirk.

He helps you sit on the blanket and offers a bottle of water that you gladly take.

The night is spent with the two of you in the bathroom. The whole time Octane runs his mouth, but carefully keeps an eye on you.


	3. Sweet for Your Salt (Caustic/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caustic/Reader  
> "Um hi ahh first time ive ever put a request in for a story but id love to read a reader/caustic story. From any range from soft fluffy to dangerous teasy different teams meeting secretly"  
>  _request from comments_  
>    
> Headcanons + Drabble  
> focused on the first part of this request, will do part 2 focusing on the second part  
> 

Soft isn't a word Caustic knows. Well, literally he does, but when it comes to actually expressing any form of it - that's where he struggles. Especially when it comes to you.

He never expected someone like you would end up in his life and that somewhere deep inside of him, humane feelings like this still existed.

  * Physical affection isn't something that happens often and more often than not, he'd find ways to avoid it. 
    * "Do not interfere. You'll mess with the controlled environment."
    * Science is his default excuse and even if he doesn't look busy, he'll say he is. 
      * However, science wouldn't always distract him. He'd find the time, even if it was just to have a small conversation.
    * He doesn't mind simple affection, like touching your shoulder or putting his hand on yours.  

      * More intimate situations are a case by case thing on how his mood is.
  * Pet names definitely took time getting used to. He'd use simple ones like love or dear.



* * *

A yawn leaves you as you tiredly stretch. The creaks from your bones fill the quiet room, only met by the sound of the bubbling from the nearby coffee pot. You try to subdue smaller yawns that want to escape while watching it. 

In an instance, the pot gives a light ding, allowing you a chance to pour two fresh cups.

You carefully pick up both and turn towards the kitchen table nearby. “Morning,” a soft hello is said to Caustic. He doesn’t look up from his papers sprawled on the tabletop, not even as you place down a cup next to him. Caustic does, however, give you a slight nod of acknowledgment. Your eyes linger on him a bit longer.

It’s obvious he didn’t sleep.

Under his eyes are dark bags and the hair that is normally slicked back is all over the place, sticking up in random directions. You know better than to lecture him. Sighing, you put your hand on his and give it a soft squeeze. It is always a losing battle from the start with Caustic when trying to argue. Never try arguing with a scientist.

As you start to pull your hand away, you’re met by resistance. Caustic’s hand holds yours and his toxic green eyes finally glance up. There is a momentary silence. He uses his free hand to quickly cover his mouth as a cough wracks through his body before he can speak, “I would enjoy your company.” Almost too excitedly you pull up a chair and sit next to him.

You stay quietly by Caustic as he continues looking through the papers, daydreaming and admiring the sunshine outside. This lasts for half an hour until a sudden thud startles you. Looking over, you see his bearded face against the wood surface - eyes peacefully closed. Worry briefly fills you. You inch closer and relief washes over you when you hear his soft snores.

You glance at him a moment longer before looking at the fresh cup of coffee, made specifically for Caustic, then back towards the almost full pot on the counter.

Next time, you'll make half as much.


	4. A Sliver of Compassion (Revenant/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenant/Reader  
> "I would love something containing Reader/Revenant, maybe Revenant just being awkward about showing his feelings to Reader, maybe with a spicy ending :D But it can be either NSFW or SFW, you choose what feels better :) thanks a ton!"  
>  _request from comments_
> 
> Drabble  
> will probably do a part 2 in the future  
> 

Being ‘alive’ for so long and running on pure hatred, Revenant thought this side of him died. There was never a desire for anything more besides sustaining his bloodlust and getting revenge. 

Yet, every time he looks at you, things are weird. 

Revenant can’t wrap his head around the feeling consuming his insides. It’s a flutter in his chest like gears getting stuck: an irritating nuisance. At first, he thought it was a malfunction with his body, but with a few attempts of ending himself to switch frames, it didn’t go away.

Revenant watches you.

When he couldn’t shake the feeling, he gave in and threatened help from Mirage.

A low growl comes from Revenant, catching your attention. His glowing eyes watch you intensely, burning right through you. It’s hard to ignore the gut reaction to cower. “You look enticing… but you’d look better with me inside of you”, hearing his words you freeze. _Excuse you?_ A panicked expression is shot towards Mirage. He meets your gaze for just a second before instantly looking away with a look of guilt. It confuses you. You both definitely heard the same thing come from the simulacrum in the room, so why does he seem like he did something wrong?

Another noise comes from him, this time more annoyed. “I’m flirting with you, skin bag”, one of his arms outstretched and grabs hold of your face. You’re forced to stare at him with confusion. There is a silent stare down between you and Revenant. He lets out another noise of unhappiness before letting go.

You take a moment to gather yourself. 

Revenant doesn’t move away from you. He fidgets in his spot and genuinely looks like he’s struggling, letting out softer sounds of distress. This has to be some sort of setup. With the look on Mirage’s face and the attempt of a pick-up line, he has to be involved. _Time to play along._ You force a small smile towards Revenant and jokingly say, “I’m flattered, but how about you tone it down? A nice ‘you’re cute’ works better.”

The simulacrum is silent. It’s only for a moment before Revenant takes a step closer to you and his reverb voice surprises you, “You’re cute.” 

Your eyes go wide. The infamous synthetic nightmare Legend is serious.


End file.
